The invention relates to a vehicle seat which is provided with a removable tray. Vehicle seats are unavoidable and imposing elements in a vehicle passenger space and it may therefore be found to be advantageous to configure them so that they can ensure additional functions, whilst retaining a substantially constant spatial requirement. A vehicle seat according to the invention has been modified in relation to a conventional seat in order to fulfill a new function.
It is assumed that a vehicle seat according to the invention comprises a seat member and a foldable backrest, in a conventional and implicit manner.
Vehicle seats provided with a tray exist and patents already relate to them. For example, it is possible to cite the patent FR2911548 which relates to a vehicle seat, the rear face of the backrest of which is provided with a movable tray. More specifically, once the backrest has been folded onto the seat member, the tray is in a substantially horizontal position and can pivot about a vertical axis in order to be able to be moved away laterally at one side or the other of the seat. Although this tray is functional and ergonomic in terms of its support function, it is connected permanently to the seat without being able to be dissociated therefrom, and without being able to be used at a different location from the one in which it is stored on the backrest of said seat.